


5 Times Fundy was Confused about Gender, the 1 Time He Wasn't

by crypticKC



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), l'manberg - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Floris | Fundy, Trans Male Character, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticKC/pseuds/crypticKC
Summary: Be the trans Fundy content you wish to see in the world
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 54
Kudos: 627





	1. One

Fundy didn't hate her brothers- (uncles, technically. Which always sounded strange, considering they were younger) she swore she didn't. She enjoyed playing with them, they were funny and never cared about being 'too rough' with her, like some of the other kids she knew were. She liked them. But when her father called them back in for dinner and said,

"Boys! Fundy! C'mon back in!" 

For just one second, she gets very angry with them. She had no idea why, and immediately afterward she felt bad, but it never stopped her from feeling a stinging jealousy every single time. 

The girls who lived near her were fine to play with too. They were often much more creative with the games they invented than her brothers, which was fine with Fundy. She was her father's child after all. She'd pretend to be a wizard or whatever else they were doing that day, pick up sticks to become wands, and cast spells. Eventually, though, whether it was hers or someone else's, a parent will always call them in for snacks. 

"Girls! Come inside!" 

Fundy's friends all got up, dropping their toys, and Fundy smiles as she gets to play for longer. She runs to grab more grass for her potion, then-

“Fundy! What are you doing? I told you girls to come in!”

Oh. Fundy forgot- she forgot for a second, she guesses she was a girl, too. She doesn’t know why she forgot that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANS FUNDY CONTENT !!  
> This is a 5×1, but I'm going to be putting it in 6 chapters rather then putting it all in one. This story is finished tho, and I see no reason to hold it, so expect frequent updates!
> 
> I'd also like to put a disclaimer: I, author, am trans myself and am simply writing from experience, but ofc I don't pretent to speak for all trans people.  
> I'd also like to disclaim that I am not a trans man, so I cannot relate DIRECTLY to Fundy's experience. But I hope this can still he accurate to some people lol.


	2. Two

Despite the nice people she knew from around the neighborhood, Tommy and Tubbo were still her favourite. One day, after a rather intense game of The Floor Is Lava, they all skip from stone to stone to land inside their home safely. Her uncles ran in to wash up for dinner, but she trailed behind, getting stuck on a particularly tricky jump. When she (expertly) landed it and came in, her father took one look at her and gave a tsk. Instead of complimenting her perfect landing, he says, "You've messed up your skirt again, Fundy."

She looked down and realised he was right, it was covered in mud, along with the leggings underneath.

"Sorry, dad…" 

"If you're going to play in mud, Fundy, tell me so I know to dress you in trousers next time." He joked, before leaving to finish dinner. 

The next day, Fundy decided and announced very determinedly that she would be making mud pies all day, and that she would serve them for dinner. Her dad, true to his word, put her in an old pair of Techno's pants before sending her off into the yard. They were so comfy! They made her feel really happy!

Her mud pies, as promised, were awesome, the result of a hard day at play. Her dad politely pretended to eat one before returning the pile of dirt and sticks to the ground. 

The next day she did the same, and she got to wear another beat up set of trousers! She was thrilled again, and made more muddy creations in response. The pattern repeated, and repeated, and repeated, until Fundy didn't really feel like playing in the mud anymore. But she didn't feel like wearing skirts either, so Fundy always made sure she was sat right back in the mud pile every day. It got  _ sooo  _ boring, even Tommy and Tubbo got bored with her, and no longer wanted to play. They asked her what was so special about some dumb mud, and she didn't know the answer. She didn't know why she had to lie to her dad that she liked the mud, just to wear some old trousers, but she did.

Wilbur, on the other hand, had been happily assuming this might be gearing up to be some new interest of Fundy's, perhaps inspired by Nikki's love of baking. So when he went outside to check up on her, and found her staring very dejectedly at the mud, he was a bit confused. 

"Fundy, darling, what's the matter?"

Fundy's gaze snapped up in surprise, and she jumped as if she was just caught red handed in something. 

"I-I'm playing mud!"

"Well you don't look to be having much fun, do you? Why don't you go change and play ball with Tommy and Tubbo?" 

" _ No! _ " she said, panicked. 

"I gotta play mud, Dad! I gotta!"

Wilbur stares at her, taken aback, 

"Fundy, what on Earth- you don't have to play mud if you don't want to! You can play anything you want!"

"I gotta! I gotta because I don't like skirts! They're annoying and feel weird and they're bad."

It clicks together in Wilbur's mind, and he pulls her into a hug, immediately reassuring her, "Baby, you don't have to wear skirts if you don't like them! We'll buy you so many pants, sweetie, we'll fill your room with them. You'll have so many we won't know what to do with them!"

Fundy returns the hug, and she thankfully, never has to play mud again to be put in blessed, wonderfully beat up trousers. 


	3. Three

Fundy is hunched over at the table, surrounded by red paper, glitter, and scissors. She’s so focused she hardly notices her father come up behind her.

“Need help with anything, Fundy?”

She perks up, at the question, yes! Her dad is the perfect person to help with this!

“Yes, please! Dad, I wanna ask this girl to be my valentine, can you help me?”

She, thankfully, was not watching her father’s face as she asks, so she misses his expression rapidly switch between surprise, then confusion, then settling on panic. Was this- oh, god, this was some kind of Important Parent Moment, probably. He shoves the panic down, and calmly responds,

“Yes, I can help you.”

“Okay, should I give her some of my candy too, do you think?”

“Well, that depends, Fundy." Wilbur decides he was going to try and fish for some more context for this situation. 

"Sweetie, do you like this girl?” 

“Yeah, she’s nice, and she’s pretty.”

“Do you… do you  _ like  _ like her?”

Fundy hides her head in her hands in embarrassment. 

“Daaaaad shut up!"

“Okay! Okay, just asking!”

Okay. His daughter has a crush on a girl. How does he… how does one even  _ have  _ this conversation?  _ This _ certainly wasn't an area he has particular experience i-

A stroke of genius, he, as secretively as he can, shoots a desperate text to Nikki under the table.

Her father told her he invited Nikki over to help. Fundy doesn't mind, Nikki was probably better than her father at visual arts anyway, she could probably draw something really pretty on the front of her card! When she, a few hours later, arrives, she sits herself down next to Fundy.

“Hey Fundy?” She begins, cautiously. 

“Yeah?”

“Can I tell you something about myself?” 

“Okay.” Fundy responds, though only half paying attention. 

“Well, I am bisexual. Do you know what that means?” She asks.

“Uhh... “ Fundy tries to remember if she’d ever heard that word before, but comes up empty, “No I don’t think so.”

“It means that I get crushes on boys, and girls, and all kinds of people!”

“Oh, okay.” Fundy doesn’t understand why she’s mentioning this, it has nothing to do with her valentine.

“A lot of girls only get crushes on boys, Fundy. But that's not the only way to be! Some girls, like me, get crushes on lots of people, and for me that makes me bisexual. Some girls only get crushes on other girls, and those people are usually called lesbians. Or whatever else! It all depends on the person!"

“Oh." Fundy was still not sure why she was bringing this up, but she figured she could share as well.

"I've never gotten a crush on a boy before. I don't really care about boys. But uh… I do like this girl, the one I'm gonna ask to be my valentine...”

“That might mean you only like girls then! And that’s okay, too. But try not to worry too much about it right now, you know? I just wanted to tell you that it’s okay, and it’s normal to be a girl who likes other girls. Sometimes people feel bad about that, but there's nothing wrong with it!"

Fundy shifts uneasily in her seat. 

“Alright, Nikki.” She says, and Nikki gets up and gives her a hug.

"Fundy, if you ever want to talk about anything, I'm here, okay?" She says.

Fundy lets her go, gives her a soft smile, and says

"I know."

Nikki leaves her then, pleased with her reassurance. But Fundy is confused again. She knows that Nikki was trying to help, but the conversation left a bad taste in her mouth. Does she  _ have _ to be a girl who likes other girls? That sounds… she doesn't know. Why can't she just… be a person, who likes whatever other person? Something about the whole thing feels wrong, she didn't like  _ any _ of the labels Nikki just said. They all felt… weird?

Fundy's crush never receives a valentine, the red heart finds it's final resting place in the bottom bottom  _ bottom  _ of Fundy's trash. She does not ask out a girl again for a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 3 pog  
> poor Fundy, don't worry, you'll figure it out!


	4. Four

Fundy dislikes shopping. She has a few bits of clothes she likes to wear, like old hoodies, having to buy anything else seems unnecessary to her. But! When she saw her family friend Eret in their strawberry dress, she was absolutely  _ enamoured.  _

She begs and begs and begs and FINALLY, her family agrees to get her her own. When a box shows up on their door, she's so excited, she doesn't even wait, she rushes it to her room! She opens the package by ripping straight through the cardboard and paper with her claws, something her father  _ detests _ , but she's beyond caring. It's here!! It's finally here! She can't  _ wait  _ to look JUST like Eret did! She wonders what they'll think!

Her face hurts from smiling when she finally sees it, and she goes immediately to change.

Since she didn't bother even telling anyone it came yet, she struggles with the zipper herself. And then, it's on, she turns to the mirror and-

It's wrong. 

Did… did Fundy get the wrong size? No… she stretches and moves around to test it, it fits. She looks objectively fine, she thinks, it's a beautiful dress, after all. 

So… what was wrong? Why didn't she look like Eret did, regal and beautiful and… 

The difference hits her, and it's stark. Fundy is a  _ girl _ . She didn't look like Eret did because she was a girl, the person in her mirror is just a normal girl wearing a normal dress. 

Why did that surprise her? She knew that already, so why was she biting back bitter, disappointed tears?

She all but rips the dress off. She violently wishes she never asked for it. She was  _ stupid  _ for ever even comparing herself to Eret, why- why did she ever think she would look like them.

She cried, feeling guilty for wasting her fathers money on a dress she was surely going to bury in the recesses of her closet, but mostly, she cries because she feels so horribly  _ trapped _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here u go friends, I'm very happy people are liking and relating to this!  
> me 🤝 Fundy:  
> Experiencing Gender Envy towards Eret in the strawberry dress


	5. Five

Fundy's wardrobe becomes a delicate balancing game. She has to dress a certain level of feminine, of course, but she can compromise with herself. If she tucks her hair into a hat, she'd have to wear a pair of 'girl' pants, the ones that cling to her uncomfortably and have no pockets. If she hid in a giant hoodie, she'd have to let her hair down from a ratty bun. The absolute worst days were the days when she could not compromise, where she was seeing people, people who needed to see her as a girl. She means- needs to see her as feminine, of course. She  _ is _ a girl.

One such horrible day occurred, when her father told them all that they were going to visit one of his old friends, and asked for them to look "not like he just plucked them all out of the garbage, please." 

Sounds like an easy request to fill, but not for Fundy. First of all, she procrastinated picking something out to wear until the very last minute, so she was still digging and digging through her closet for something acceptable whilst her father was yelling from outside that they were  _ leaving Fundy, come on! _

But no matter what she did, she couldn't make any of it add up. She had her hair down, so certainly that's a point for looking girly, right? But all these old dress shirts? She couldn't wear those without adding something else to even up the score. Maybe- a necklace? Wait, no, she didn't really own any. And no  _ way  _ was she borrowing heels from Nikki. No, absolutely not, she'd rather not even go. Except she  _ had to  _ and her father was  _ yelling at her  _ to come down the stairs for the EIGHTH TIME like she didn't already KNOW THAT THEY WERE LEAVING, DAD.

She feels her head start to pound, threatening her with a migraine. She resents the fact that she's stuck, she hates that she can't leave her room without doing some stupid maths equation about how she looks, and she hates herself because on some level deep down, she knows that  _ this isn't normal, is it?  _ Girls don't have to do this balancing, this constant questioning of their appearance, do they? What exactly does that make her, then?

Another scream from downstairs breaks her out of her thoughts, and oh _whatever_ , fuck it! She couldn't even it out, so she grabbed whatever her hands touched, put it on, and  _ ran  _ downstairs.

"Fundy there you are! We were supposed to leave-"

"Ten minutes ago, I can tell time too, Dad!" She snaps, rushing past him outside. Tommy and Tubbo were sitting on the curb, chatting, when they turned back to look at who'd come. Stupid kids, she bets they never had to worry about what they were wearing.

"Oh, cool outfit Fundy!" Tubbo smiles and greets.

"Pft, I didn't even know you  _ owned  _ any dresses." Tommy smirks.

What? Fundy glances down, and he was correct. She was in… a dress.

Her internal measuring system for how she dresses goes haywire- this was  _ absolutely  _ too far in one direction- the  _ wrong direction _ .

This was going to be an awful night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fundy, you'll get there buddy, don't worry :(


	6. And One

It does not take a genius to understand that something is wrong, and Fundy is not dumb, she knows the stuff she’s feeling is abnormal. But what can she do? From what she can tell, nothing, she’s trapped. All she can do is try and ignore it. Try and try she does, but it’s like a leaky roof. It started with tiny drops, manageable, but it’s progressing so fast it’s all she can do to keep the entire roof from caving.  _ Something  _ has to give.

Something does. It’s late, belated beyond reason, but Fundy begins to realise that they are not trapped. It starts off very small, as the monumental task of finding your own agency usually does. Fundy thinks to themself… in this one, tiny way, they are not trapped. They can be whatever they want in their head. They start using they/them. Only in their mind, though.

They have control. 

It’s not perfect, not at all, but it’s damage control. It’ll do for now. But, in some way, it’s so nice knowing they don't have to be stuck in the foreign, uncomfortable shape of a girl. They can be whatever they want to be!

The relief comes with a sense of guilt, they feel like an impostor, at first. Like they were lying, pretending to be something they're not. But when they swap the pronouns back to She/Her, they begin to feel a horrible discomfort again. So, they don't. 

This small, tiny act of change is a catalyst for others. Soon, hearing their father refer to them as "daughter" stings in a way it never did before. They dare not mention it though. 

Fundy agonizes to themself, alone, trying to figure it out. What feels right? What is wrong? And what the  _ fuck  _ does it mean? How do you possibly decode gender, something Fundy is just now finding out is so complex and infinite, so impossibly open. One day at a time, they guess.

It takes time for so many things to click together, but when they  _ do _ , when Fundy is looking at himself in a mirror and seeing a man for the very first time, it's the  _ happiest  _ feeling he has ever felt before in his life. Fundy can't believe he never saw it before, and never wants to go a day without seeing it again. It's not long after he knows himself, that he wants to tell his family. He thinks, though, there's one person he needs to start with. 

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Fundy?" He lifts his gaze from what he'd been writing, shifting his attention. Fundy, despite preparing and preparing for this, has to swallow nerves.

"I've got to tell you something." He says.

"Tell me, Fundy, I'm listening." Wilbur says. 

Despite the fact that that was what he wanted, the pressure of his fathers attention makes him nervous. Gosh, he didn't know how to do this. 

"I, uh, so… I'm… your kid, right?" Stupid opening, stupid!

"Mm-Hm." He nods.

"I… actually, I'd… I've been doing some thinking."

Fundy fidgets with nervous energy. Eventually, he just has to say it, right? Just rip it off, like a band aid.

"I'd rather be… your son. I- I am your son. I'm transgender."

A wave of emotions crashes down on Wilbur. There's some surprise, of course, but he's primarily flooded with  _ relief _ . Wilbur had been so worried about Fundy for these past few weeks. Fundy hadn't spoken much to him, or Tommy and Tubbo, or, well,  _ any _ of the family. He tried to leave Fundy alone, hoping it was the right call, but it didn’t stop the heavy doubt from weighing on him whenever he noticed their empty seat at dinner. Wilbur rushes to reassure.

"I- that's alright! That's perfectly alright! Thank you so much for telling me!"

He stands up and pulls Fundy into a suffocating hug.

"I love you, you know that, right? What would you like me to call you now? What are your pronouns?"

Fundy smiles, and hesitantly returns the hug.

"I love you too, dad. Um, he/him pronouns. And, hey, the nickname Fundy's been fine for years, s'not gonna stop now. Fundy is fine."

“Alright Fundy, my son. My fox son. My furry fox son.”

“Dad.”

“Right, right, I’m sorry. When shall we tell the family? I- well, we can wait of course, as long as you need, but-"

"No, no, we can talk to them about it. I just, I don't know, I don't want to make it a big deal, really. I'm just the same as I was." He says.

"Of course, buddy. Let's go speak to them now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺  
> Go Fundy, proud of you mate! This fic was 100% selfish projection on my part, but I'm really happy everyone liked it! Everyone who commented saying that they related in some way, this is for you: <3<3<3
> 
> I would just like to end this by letting everyone know: Trans Fundy Supremacy


End file.
